Take It Off
by SinsRose
Summary: There's a thin line bewteen desire, lust, and love. Adommy Smut Sex Lemon Slash, Fluff Adam/Tommy One-Shot


_Disclamer- I don't own them. _

_Warnings- Slash, kissing, sex, ect and some fluff. Written too Take it off by Kesha. _

_

* * *

_

_Take It Off _

Beats pulsed as dance music played, it was around midnight. Among the endless sea of people two figures stood out against the swarms of people. The first figure of the two was a slim male- almost looked like a female figure but in a male's form. Their eyes were a brown color; light eye shadow dusted across their eyes a light grey color slightly glittering. The figure's hair was pulled in front of one eye, the hair a blonde color. His figure was in a white and grey striped shirt that was slightly tight on his figure with light colored jeans. The figure beside him was a few inches taller than him. His eyes had a light coat of grey eye shadow as well with glitter dusted over them; his lips had black lipstick over them. His lips were curved into a smirk. His body had a grey long jacket over him, a tight grey shirt and leather grey jeans over his hips and they hung a little low. His hair was dyed a blue black color not that you could tell it was if you didn't know him. Two necklaces hung around his neck, two guitar picks and a small snake pendent.

The shorter of the two giggled something, tripping over his feet. The black haired one snorted and caught him by the wrist. "Come on, don't trip now." His voice was slightly edgy.

"Adam I'm not trying to." The blonde replied pulling the singer onto the dance floor, a familiar beat pulsed on the floor and the shorter of the two grinned as Adam began to mouth the lyrics before they came on. The bassist could tell the singer liked the song as he grabbed Adam's hips.

"Are you sure you want to Glitterbaby?" Adam asked him smirking. Tommy grabbed his hips and started grinding him as the first verse began.

"_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. When the dark. Of the night comes around. That's the time that the animal comes alive. Looking for something wild."_ Adam pressed his body against his bassist, their clothes clinging to them like a second skin. Tommy moaned against his skin as he brushed against Adam, one of his hands slightly over Adam's ass as they danced their bodies becoming more tightly pressed with each beat.

"_And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am. got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag. Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' But tonight I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all." _

Tommy could hear Adam panted against his skin, their hips colliding with every beat. "Fuck." Adam moaned against Tommy's neck, his skin- his bare skin. Tommy panted their fingers entwined, they bodies attracting heat, Adam moved away for a second. Tommy moaned in protest in the loss of contact.

"Glitterbaby", Adam whispered against Tommy's ear. "Let's say we take this somewhere else." Adam nearly purred.

Tommy couldn't protest even if he wanted to, he took Adam's hand barely hearing the lyrics before they left. The muttered chorus of Take it off.

Teeth clashed skin, muffled moans echoed in the hallway. Tommy was flush against the wall love bites littering his skin that was glistening with sweat. His hands were held above his head with one gloved hand, Adam bit down harshly on his neck, a loud moan echoing off Tommy's lips. Tommy squirmed against the heat, panting as Adam sucked on his neck. The devilish smirk was on Adam's lips; Tommy moaned again arching as Adam rubbed his knee against his groin. His eyes were lusted over as Adam pulled his mouth away gaining a wine from the bassist. "Adam." Tommy panted his eyes needy.

Adam grinned back at him, opening a side door. They stumbled into the room shutting the door their lips locked hands tangled in each other's hair. Adam bit down on Tommy's tongue causing a yelp to emit from his lips followed by another needy moan. "Fuck me." Tommy hissed at the singer breaking apart their lips.

Adam growled sending another wave of pain and pleasure though Tommy's body as he slapped his ass hard. Another cry left the blonde's lips rubbing his stinging ass, Adam knocked him onto the bed stripping of his shirt, and Tommy shivered a pit of desire in his stomach. Adam ran his fingers over Tommy's nipples, causing the bassist to arch off the bed slightly moaning under his touch. His finger pinched the nipple causing his breath to hitch in his throat. His eyes clouded over in lust squirming underneath him. Adam leaned over placing his mouth over the light brown bud, sucking hard on the nipple causing him to writher under him. "Adam please!" He moaned throwing his head back his hips bucking for sometime of friction.

* * *

Adam took his left hand and lowered it underneath the waistline causing the bassist to buck more under his touch and send spasms throughout his body. The fire was stronger in his stomach; his needs more voiced now his panting hard and breathing rougher as he moaned. Adam's hot mouth left his nipples, grabbed Tommy's lips in a searing kiss that made his whole body burn even more. The half naked bassist ended up with the singer underneath him shirtless, their bodies rubbing against each other sweat beginning to form, and it was definitely getting hot it here. Their tongues met again Adam pulling Tommy's hair in a desperate need; he let a groan leave his lips followed by a low moan.

"Fuck!" Adam hissed his lips swollen from the kissing. Tommy grinned back at him, rubbing against him making the singer arch and buck underneath him moaning and panting. Tommy began to tug down his jeans in a rather fast manner; Adam helped him out kicking them onto the floor along with Tommy's now discarded jeans.

Their bare skinned bodies rubbed against each other now, creating delicious friction they both needed wanted. Adam pulled him into another rough kiss full of desire and then bit down harshly on his neck. Tommy let out a wanton moan his body convulsing, it felt so good. A rather husky moan caught him off guard, Adam was fingering himself. Tommy got harder than he already was, and found himself starting. He watched transfixed, letting out a moan as Adam shoved three of his fingers inside himself letting out a loud moan. Adam panted his eyes gazed over in a deep lust. "Fuck me Glitterbaby." Adam panted out hungrily, if any blood remained in Tommy's body it rushed to his cock. He mangled to crawl over to where Adam was, his body in doggie style position, somehow holding himself up. Tommy could see him trembling from the desire the heat. He grabbed Adam's hips lifting him up, and almost at once slide himself into the tight hole. A frenzy of heat shot though both of them, Tommy moaned at the heat and tightness of Adam gripping his hips for support slamming in and out of the singer harshly.

"Fuck!" Adam hissed his muscles convulsing as the heat began to slow, the burning leaving him. Tommy followed him seeing white in his vision, his muscles convulsing and releasing his seed into him, he panted pulling out of him; Adam slumped against his body, and draped an arm around him- tired.

Tommy could hear him mutter an "I love you." Before passing out into the darkness, Tommy followed him a smile on his lips.


End file.
